Resident Evil: Black Messiah
by I.L.A.D
Summary: Leon Kennedy and the other servivors of the Umbrella conspiracy thought that life had finally returned to normal, or as normal as it could get. But that doesn't last for long. Another outbrake of the Cannibal Desease has occured even worse than in Raccoon


_**Prolog**_

George ran hurriedly through sub-level 2.He skid around the corner and was relieved see the stair. **Yes! One more level and I'm home free **Umbrella wasn't going to screw him over. He cleared the stairs and turned another corner. There was a carrier standing in a hallway to his left. It moaned hungrily as he bolted past. **Obviously an older model seeing as it didn't pursue **he thought to himselfTwo more halls and he'd be at the surface and he could shut off the sub-level from the rest of the facility. He'd be safe, for the moment. Then from behind him he heard the blood-curdling screech from behind him.

"Nightstalker!" It was time for him to get his ass out of there. He sped up at the corner. He could hear it ripping plaster off the ceiling as it perused him. He could see the reinforced steel shutter in front of him but it was already moving slowly to the floor. "Shit!"** Who? How? **Then he saw him, the slicked Blonde hair who's eyes were hidden by dark sun glasses. George reached it just as it hit ground with a matalic clank locking in place and ceiling his fate. "Damn it!" he yelled as he pounded the door. The Stalker let out another Screech as it closed their distance. It was at him before he could turn to see it. He felt its lance like appendages tear his abdomen with a squish and then the clang of metal. He felt the hot blood build in his through and then knew no more.

**Genesis**

Agent Leon Kennedy Walk down the streets of New York City as Ashley Graham Lead him in and out of stores. He was being reassigned tomorrow for some Special Forces team or something he hadn't bothered to read the file. It really didn't matter after the incident in Europe. But that entire aside it would be the last day they would see each other for a while. The parting would be hard there was no doubt that but it really wasn't up to him. Even though he had been assigned to the Graham Family's Secret service after the Presidents term was over but he was still a government agent.

"Leon?" Ashley's voice snapped him back to reality, "Can we stop here?"

"Sure" he said holding the door open for her. It looked decent for a coffee shop. Ashley gestured to a table near the window. He nodded and walked to the counter to get drinks while she sat down. When he returned she looked at him annoyed.

"Can I please take the glasses off" she wined.

"Your supposed to be in disguise, it has to stay on" Leon Replied.

"Can I at least take off the sweatshirt off? It's hot in here" she pleaded giving him the classic puppy dog frown.

"Fine," he sighed, "how could I say no to that" She smiled victoriously. She'd become like a little sister to him over the few years he'd spent with her. Which also gave her time to figure out he was a sucker for the old puppy dog frown. As they talked and drank their coffee a very sweaty pale man stumbled through the door. He made it over to a table but lost his balance and fell into it. One of the waiters went over to help him but Leon already knew something wasn't right. Just as that thought went through his mind there was the unmistakable screech of car breaks and screams from the street. The man on the coffee shop floor stood up and lunged at the waiter tearing in to his shoulder. The waiter screamed in pain as Leon stood and upholstered his handgun. He fired a shot that went wide as he did this the "man" turned his attention towards him. Then he tilted his body forwards and ran at Leon. Leon instinctively pushed Ashley out of the way and threw the "man" into a table as he reached him he took aim again. Both hit their mark one ripping a clean hole in his right temple the second one popping his eye in a stream of puss and fluid. **It can't be!** Leon thought in mind numbing horror. The sreams and crashing cars in the street were now joined by the moans of the zombies. Then Ashley screamed as the wall high glass window shattered and rained shards of glass on them. Two more zombies stumbled through the new door and Leon took aim one, two shot and they were dead. **This is impossible we destroyed umbrella he helped how could this-** his stomach knotted.

"Ada!" It had to have been all those years ago in the Raccoon lab after ha threw the virus sample over the railing. She had to have found it, its was the only answer. Then there was the Plaga sample too, her and the man she had mentioned must have reopened Umbrella. That still didn't explain how virus carriers ended up in New York City of all places. Leon didn't have the ammo to take on all of the gathering zombies. He took out the nearest two through the window then called Ashley to fallow. He needed to find a safe place to hold up or else they were as good as dead.

Chris Redfield watched in horror at the images flashing across the T.V. screen. A massive outbreak of the "Cannibal Virus" in New York City but Chris knew better.

" but Chris knew better.

"You don't think-" his sister Clair hesitated.

"I don't know but well find out" he said jumping off the couch. "Clair, call Jill and tell her to round everyone up and get to Barry's." Chris didn't know what was going on but if Umbrella was somehow behind this or not they were going to New York.

Leon and Ashley had made it to a now abandoned apartment building. Leon had taken out the few carriers that still hung around and then had stopped to rest in an apartment. On the way over Leon, found a disserted police car with a shotgun and a handgun in the back seat with ammo for both. The ammo and shotgun would raise their chances allot and the handgun, he would give to Ashley if the situation got bad. Leon turned to look at her huddled in the corner. They had left the sweatshirt back at the café when they were attacked. The left sleeve of her t-shirt was ripped and a bruised knee from tripping over a zombie who was crawling across the road. Aside from the occasional scream of someone being brutally slaughtered, the only noise was the mindless melody of the hungry in the streets bellow then Ashley began to cry. Leon hoped to God he wouldn't have to give her the gun.

Nightfall came quickly but neither Leon or Ashley slept, haunted by the memories of the Raccoon disaster and the incident in Europe. Would this be like that? Leon could only hope otherwise. Was this the work of Umbrella? Or the mysterious Albert Wesker he had herd so much about? And what part did Ada play in this… He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the ungodly shriek coming from somewhere in the building. Leon move to the door loading the shotgun. He took the extra handgun from the waist of his pants and handed it to Ashley.

"You remember how to use this right?" Leon asked her. She looked at the gun then gave him an uneasy nod. "don't worry you'll be fine" he assured her and with a one last smile he stepped through the door into the dark hallway.

Jill Valentine Yawn widely as she gazed out the window. Their really wasn't much to look at being that its was three in the morning she didn't know what kind of shape she'd be in when they reached the city especially with the sleep she had got. She didn't turn away from the window until David had started talking.

"Alright guys" he said in his usual calm voice, "we'll reach the city in forty-five minuets so let's check weapons and ammo." Their was a pause while everyone checked their supplies. Jill had one full clip in her handgun and six in reserves, her combat knife was sheathed and secured on her vest and her Remington saw barrel shotgun with at least fifty shells. Chris who was sitting next to her had ten total clips for his berretta, a survival knife and a sub-machine gun with 1500 rounds. Barry who sat across from her had only his magnum and he had all the ammo he would need, Rebecca and Claire sat to far away for her to see and David was in the front seat but most definitely had it all together.

"Five minuets!" David yelled from the front, "they've quarantined the area so we'll be crossing by foot but be ready for trouble we don't know what we're dealing with or how far it's spread." The van came to a halt. David reached for the back door handles. "Dispatch in five, four, three, two, Go!" The doors burst open Jill swept the area with her gun and relaxed, clear. David motioned towards a drainage pipe and they all fallowed. They had to have been walking for at least an hour when they finally met their access point. They popped the manhole cover and filed out. Jill could not believe what they had walked into.


End file.
